muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets Annual Wedding Party transcript
Prologue: The Muppet Family Boarding House/''The Time has come for the 2 of them'' Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter and the others are now at the dining room table while Kermit and Miss Piggy are speaking about something very important to 1 another. Kermit: "Hey, uh, Piggy?" Miss Piggy: "Yes, Kermit? what is it?" Kermit: "I know we've been dating for very many years, but I think it's time to plan a wedding party and marry 1 another." Miss Piggy: "Oh, Kermit, I'm so thrilled about you thinking about it." Walter: "Well, what are we waiting for? let's plan a wedding party right away!" Disney productions presents Playing In Background The Muppets Annual Wedding Party Kermit: I'm getting super excited 'cause the time has come for the 2 of us, it's gonna be the most perfect wedding party of the year Directed by James Bobin Miss Piggy: so am I, it's the best news everybody needs to hear Produced by David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman Fozzie: there's gonna be a wedding cake that nobody can risk to take Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Rowlf: there'll be birds and butterflies in the breeze and the flowers don't make me sneeze Starring Janice: the time has come for the 2 of them Amy Poehler Lew Zealand: it's gonna be their wedding day Jim Parsons Swedish Chef: it cun nefer gu evey Bailee Madison Sam: nothing in the universe can blind my eyes Drew Barrymore Walter: nothing can ever make me cry Kevin Spacey Robin: don't be tardy for their wedding party Lilla Crawford Scooter: we need good clothes from a tailor shop Ice Cube Gonzo: a wedding cake from the bakery shop Ben Stiller Rizzo: weddin' flowers from de plant shop Toby Jones Louis Kazagger: the after wedding party food will be so good and Emily Blunt Johnny: It's gonna be a lovely wedding party Sal: Nobody can say no to a wedding party All Muppet friends (except Kermit and Miss Piggy): the time has come for the 2 of them, it's the wedding party of the year Ends Scooter: "Alright, everybody, let's go out there and tell everybody else the good exciting news." Scooter walks around over to the door. Ringing Walter goes over to the door and opens it to see the Newspaper Girl standing there. Newspaper Girl: "Walter and Muppet friends, there's something I need to tell you guys." Gonzo: "Well, what is it that you wanna tell all of us?" Newspaper Girl: Isn't it great? '' ''it's never too late did all of you hear? it's the wedding party of the year it's never a game but it's not lame the green frog and lady pig are like 2 love birds but don't call them nerds here's a newspaper for all of you to read Spoken "I hope you'll have a real good wedding party." The Newspaper Girl leaves to deliver more newspapers. Floyd: "So, Kermit, what does the newspaper headline say?" Kermit: "Well, Floyd, it says: Kermit and Miss Piggy to be married to 1 another on their wedding party." Janice: "Oh wow, like that's wonderfully amazin'." Miss Piggy: "Oh, Kermit, I'm so thrilled and relieved to hear this." Rowlf: "Now that we've read the newspaper headline, let's all go out and get the stuff to bring to the Jeff Moss Memorial Cathedral for Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding party." Walter: "Great idea, Rowlf." Skeeter: "At least there's no Constantine and Miss Poogy around here." Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends head on out to do their wedding party shopping. Fade to a black screen....... Kermit: "Don't go away, everybody, The Muppets Annual Wedding Party will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break # 1 Commercial Break # 2 Fozzie: "And now, back to The Muppets Annual Wedding Party, right here, on Freeform." Scene 1: The downtown city streets Walter: "Wow, this place is pretty big around here." Scooter: "I know, Walter, but there's a lot of shopping centers to choose from." Fozzie: "Hey look, there's a tailor shop over there!" Kermit: "Great idea, Fozzie, let's try on some nice clothes at the tailor shop." The Muppet friends enter the tailor shop..... Inside the tailor shop Tailor Shop Owner: "Hello and welcome to the tailor shop, how can I help all of you here?" Gonzo: "We'd like to try on new wedding party clothes, please." Tailor Shop Owner: "Alright, the young men and young women's fitting rooms are right this way." Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Walter, Robin, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Louis Kazagger, Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Bobby Benson, Wayne, Bunsen and Beaker take turns trying on new clothes in the young men's fitting room while Miss Piggy, Janice, Yolanda, Camilla, Mildred Huxtetter, Hilda, Wanda and Skeeter take turns trying on new clothes in the young women's fitting room. Tailor Shop Owner: "Have you guys tried them on yet?" Robin: "We sure did." Wayne: "And now it's time to pay for them." Tailor Shop Owner: "That'll be $28.00, please." The Muppet friends each give the tailor shop owner $28.00, and their new wedding party clothes are now in boxes and put in shopping bags. Tailor Shop Owner: "Thanks, have a nice afternoon." Floyd: "Alright, you too." The Muppet friends exit the tailor shop. Animal: "Wedding party, wedding party!" Rizzo: "So, where next?" Gonzo: "There's a plant shop over there, let's go." The Muppet friends enter the plant shop..... Inside the plant shop Plant Shop Owner: "Oh hi there, welcome to the plant shop, what can I do for all of you here?" Kermit: "Piggy and I are getting married to 1 another in a couple of days and nights, do you know where to find some wedding flowers around here?" Plant Shop Owner: "Why yes, of course, they're right this way." The Muppet friends follow the plant shop owner over to the wedding flowers aisle. Walter: "Wow, there are so many wedding flowers to choose from." Scooter: "Let me pick these 1s." Scooter picks red and pink wedding flowers to purchase. Kermit: "Good choice, Scooter." Skeeter: "Now we can pay for them." Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends go to the check out counter and pay for the wedding flowers and exit the plant shop. Kermit: "Well, we've got the good clothes and the wedding flowers, what's the next thing to go shopping for?" Miss Piggy: "Oh, I know, I know, how 'bout a nice wedding ring?" Walter: "Let's try the jewelry shop over there." The Muppet friends enter the jewelry shop. Inside the jewelry shop Jewelry Shop Owner: "Welcome to the jewelry shop, how can I help you guys here?" Walter: "We'd like to by a nice wedding ring, please." Jewelry Shop Owner: "Alright, here you go." Lew Zealand: "How much does this wedding ring cost?" Jewelry Shop Owner: "Just about $9.00." Miss Piggy gives the jewelry shop owner $9.00 from her wallet. Jewelry Shop Owner: "Alright, thanks a bunch, have a nice afternoon." The Muppet friends exit the jewelry shop. Kermit: "Well, you guys, we're so lucky to be finished with wedding party shopping." Fozzie: "Now we can take them to the cathedral and prepare for the wedding party." Scooter: "Right, let's go, it can't be a good wedding party without any of this good stuff." The Muppet friends take the wedding party supplies over to the cathedral, then head on back home to the Muppet Family Boarding House. Back home at the Muppet Family Boarding House Walter: "Alright, so we've got the wedding party clothes, we've got the wedding flowers and the wedding ring, in which those items are now at the cathedral, all we need to make is the wedding cake for the wedding party." Gonzo: "That's a good idea, Walter, but that's up to the Swedish Chef to decide." Swedish Chef: "I veell meke-a zee veddeeng ceke-a reeght evey." The Swedish Chef, along with Scooter, Skeeter, Bunsen and Beaker, goes over to the kitchen to make the wedding cake for the wedding party. Swedish Chef: "Furst, poot in three-a coops ooff ell poorpuse-a fluoor, seeffted." The Swedish Chef, along with Scooter, Skeeter, Bunsen and Beaker, puts in 3 cups of all purpose flour in the big mixing bowl. Swedish Chef: "Next, poot in oone-a teblespuun ooff bekeeng pooder." The Swedish Chef, along with Scooter, Skeeter, Bunsen and Beaker, puts in 1 tablespoon of baking powder in the big mixing bowl. Swedish Chef: "Next, oone-a helff teespuun ooff selt." The Swedish Chef, along with Scooter, Skeeter, Bunsen and Beaker, puts in 1/2 teaspoon of salt in the big mixing bowl. Swedish Chef: "Next, tvu coops ooff grunooleted sooger." The Swedish Chef, along with Scooter, Skeeter, Bunsen and Beaker, puts in 2 cups of granulated sugar in the big mixing bowl. Swedish Chef: "Noo ve-a meex up zee dry ingredeeents." The Swedish Chef, along with Scooter, Skeeter, Bunsen and Beaker, mixes up the dry ingredients with a wire whisk, then moves the big mixing bowl aside and takes out the medium mixing bowl. Swedish Chef: "Next ve-a poot in fuoor igg vheetes, boot zee yulks need tu be-a sepereted." The Swedish Chef, along with Scooter, Skeeter, Bunsen and Beaker, separates the 4 yolks and puts 4 egg whites in the medium mixing bowl, while Rowlf preheats the baking oven to 350 degrees fahrenheit. Swedish Chef: "Next, oone-a coop ooff neece-a culd meelk tu zee igg vheetes." The Swedish Chef, along with Scooter, Skeeter, Bunsen and Beaker, puts 1 cup of nice cold milk in the medium mixing bowl. Swedish Chef: "Lest boot nut leest, oone-a teespuun ooff funeella ixtrect." The Swedish Chef, along with Scooter, Skeeter, Bunsen and Beaker, puts 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract in the medium mixing bowl. Swedish Chef: "Und noo, ve-a meex up zee vet ingredeeents." The Swedish Chef, along with Scooter, Skeeter, Bunsen and Beaker, mixes up the wet ingredients, then puts them in along with the mixed dry ingredients in the big mixer and they're all mixed up, and they all put them in 4 cake pans, then puts them in the baking oven for 35 minutes, 'til they're all done and he takes them out and puts them on cooling racks. Swedish Chef: "Here-a zeey ere-a, zee must perffect veddeeng ceke-a curcles." They all wait around while watching a scene from It's A Very Merry Muppets Christmas Movie on the big television screen. Walter: "Hey, wow, look, it's Kermit with David Arquette!" Daniel: "I know, we'll alert the press, we'll start a media frenzy." Kermit: "It's no use, Bitterman owns the papers, she owns the television stations and 3 quarters of the internet." Daniel: "How can 1 person own so much?" Kermit: "Corporate synergy, it's outta control." Television Kermit crosses his legs, exposing an NBC logo under his flipper. Fozzie: "Hey, the wedding cake circles should be cooled down by now." Scooter: "Let's go check on them." Fozzie, Scooter and the others check on the wedding cake circles, then touch them and find out they've all cooled down. Rowlf: "They're all cooled down, now it's time to frost them with white frosting." The Swedish Chef frosts each and every single wedding cake circle with white frosting, puts them together like a tower puzzle, which makes the most perfect wedding cake for the annual wedding party. Wanda: "That looks beautiful, now to put it in the wedding cake box and put it in the refrigerator for tomorrow morning." Wayne: "Splendid idea." Scooter carefully puts the wedding cake in the wedding cake box then puts it in the refrigerator for tomorrow morning. Kermit: "Mine and Piggy's wedding cake will be safe in there, now let's write out some invitations and send them to everybody else from Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock and Frogtown Hollow right away." Kermit and his Muppet friends write out wedding party invitations to their good friends from Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock and Frogtown Hollow. Gonzo: "Alright, we're done writing, now we put them in these envelopes and take them over to the post office." The Muppet friends take the now sealed wedding party invitations with wedding stamps on the envelopes and head on down to the post office. Inside the post office Postman Jake: "Hello and welcome to the post office, how can I help all of you here?" Scooter: "We're here to mail our wedding party invitations." Rowlf: "Do you know what slot to put them in?" Postman Jake: "Right over there, in the outta town slot." Fozzie: "Why, thank you." Scooter, Fozzie and the others put their wedding party invitations in the outta town slot. Postman Jake: "Alright, thanks a bunch, have a nice evening." The Muppet friends exit the post office. Kermit: "Well, we've got everything covered, now we'll just wait and see where our invitations got sent off to." Sesame Street universe Ernie: "Oh boy, I wonder when the mail carrier's gonna arrive." Bert: "She'll be here in 1 minute, Ernie, we all need to wait patiently." Big Bird: "What a beautiful evening this is turning out to be." Grover: (sees Mail Carrier Katherine coming by) "In fact, here she comes right now." Mail Carrier Katherine: "Hey, you guys, I've got some good wedding party invitations just for all of you, here you go." Baby Bear: "Thanks, Mail Cawwieo Kathwine." Mail Carrier Katherine: "Anytime, good luck, I'm off to deliver the other wedding party invitations to Fraggle Rock and Frogtown Hollow." Mail Carrier Katherine goes off to deliver the other wedding party invitations to Fraggle Rock and Frogtown Hollow. Herry: "What do these invitations say, Elmo?" Elmo: "Well, Herry, it says: Dear Ernie, Bert and good friends, Piggy and I would like to invite all of you to our wedding party, Fraggle Rock Gobo: be sure to get yourselves prepared and be right on time, Frogtown Hollow Emmett: Love and respect, Kermit and company. Ma Otter: "Isn't that super excitin'?" Back at Fraggle Rock Mokey: "Kermit and Miss Piggy are getting married to 1 another." Wembley: "I know, Mokey, it's real thrilling." Back on Sesame Street Count Von Count: "This wedding party will make them 1, 1 cheerful couple." Telly: "I agree with all of you here, this is really super exciting." Back home in the Muppet Family Boarding House/bedtime Everybody else is fast asleep, so they can all be wide awake and prepared for Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding party. The very next morning........ All of the Muppet friends are now wide awake and are now enjoying their good breakfast meals in the dining room. Pepe: "Alright, amigos, we've got an entire day of the wedding party ahead of all of us, okay." Kermit: "Walter, you go ahead and tell everybody else that Piggy and I are getting married to 1 another this evening." Walter: "You got it." Clifford: "And Mildred and I can help get Kermit and Piggy's wedding tuxedo and gown prepared." Mildred Huxtetter: "I think that sounds like a splendid idea." Some of the Muppet friends are now heading off to the cathedral. Walter: "Hey, everybody, guess what? Kermit and Miss Piggy are getting married to 1 another." Melanie: "Wow, that's good exciting news, Walter, when is it?" Walter: "It's this evening, you and your true family should come along with everybody else." Bethany: "That would be a wonderful idea." Larry: "We'd like to come along with you guys to Kermit and Piggy's wedding party." Meanwhile, Clifford is helping Kermit be prepared in his wedding tuxedo while Mildred Huxtetter is helping Miss Piggy be prepared in her wedding gown. Robin and Annie Sue Pig are speaking to 1 another about what they're gonna do at the wedding party. Robin: "I'm the ring bearer for my Uncle Kermit and Piggy's wedding party, what about you, Annie Sue?" Annie Sue Pig: "Well, technically, I'm the flower girl for the wedding party." Scooter and the others come right downstairs to the living room. Scooter: "Alright, we're all ready to go, let's all head out to the Electric Mayhem bus." All of the Muppet friends head out to the Electric Mayhem bus and head on down the road. Robin: "Oh boy, I can hardly wait to see what they're gonna have at that wedding party." The Electric Mayhem bus continues travelling down the road, 'til it reaches their destination: the cathedral. Scene 2: The cathedral/Kermit and Miss Piggy's marriage Seat row # 1: Ernie, Bert, Grover and Elmo Ernie: "Oh boy, Bert, I'm so super excited." Bert: "I know, Ernie, but they'll be here any minute now." Grover: "I can hardly wait 'til they arrive." Elmo: "Elmo is so super excited about this event." Seat row # 2: Big Bird, Herry, Count Von Count and Forgetful Jones Big Bird: "I really love wedding parties." Herry: "I can almost hear them coming right up the alter." Count Von Count: "Something that I can always count on." Forgetful Jones: "A weddin' party you can never forget." Seat row # 3: Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Baby Bear and Curly Bear Mama Bear: "Now remember, everybody, we need to be very silent when Reverend Swanson begins speakin'." Papa Bear: "And we need to show proper love and respect for everybody else." Baby Bear: "Especially the bwide and gwoom." Curly Bear: "Ooh, wow." Seat Row # 4: Gobo, Wembley, Boober, Mokey and Red Gobo: "I bet there's gonna be a wedding cake here." Wembley: "Oh, really? I bet there's gonna be lots of good wedding party food here." Seat Row # 4: Emmett, Ma Otter, Harvey Beaver and Charlie Rabbit Emmett: "Hey look, Ma, everybody, here they come right now." All of the Muppet friends, who are in their seating positions look around just as Miss Piggy comes right in the church room in her wedding gown, while Kermit, who's in his wedding tuxedo, stands there in wait. Mr. Jones: Wedding Intro On Pipe Organ Robin, who is the ring bearer, is walking right down the groom's side aisle, carrying the wedding ring on the little blue pillow that's just about the most perfect size for him, and Annie Sue Pig, who is the flower girl, is walking right down the bride's side with a basket of wedding flower petals in them. Miss Piggy goes right up to Kermit, and Reverend Swanson takes his place to get them married to 1 another. Reverend Swanson: "Good evening, everybody." All Muppet friends and Jefferson family members: "Good evening." Reverend Swanson: "We're all here tonight, to celebrate and honor the romantic life of Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy, the best romantic couple in the entire universe, and right now, it's time for them to be newly weds." Don Music: "I think this is gonna be the greatest time of their entire lives." Oscar: "Yeah right, just try to keep silent, alright?" Reverend Swanson: "And now, the groom will go 1st, go ahead, Kermit." Kermit: "Well, let me begin." Kermit: Throat Kermit: "Piggy, you've always been truly beautiful, and very talented and very brave and heroic, I could never live without you by my side, no matter what happens, we'll always be the most perfect for 1 another." Reverend Swanson: "Very good, and, Piggy, do you have anything to say to him?" Miss Piggy: "Kermit, I've always loved you like always, and I know you and I will be married to 1 another real soon and eventually begin a good family reunion and later have a little pink frog or a little green pig." Reverend Swanson: "That's good, and do you, Kermit, take Piggy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Kermit: "Yes, I do, of course I do." Reverend Swanson: "And do you, Piggy, take Kermit to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Miss Piggy: "I do, yes, of course I do." Reverend Swanson: "And for this day forth, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Kermit and Miss Piggy are finally married to 1 another. Mr. Jones: Wedding Outro The dining hall/the disco dance floor Everybody else is enjoying their dinner meals, while DJ Henry takes his place with the microphone. DJ Henry: "Attention, good friends and neighbors, it's time to dedicate this fun thrilled song in honor of Kermit and Piggy's marriage." Electric Mayhem Band Members: Rock and Roll Music Janice: Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby last night, I did things I'm not proud of and I got a little crazy last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby and I don't even know his last name my momma would be so ashamed it started off, "Hey cutie, where are you from?" and then it turned into, "Oh no, what have I done?" and I don't even know his last name and he left the club about around 3 o'clock in the mornin'? His Pinto is sittin'? there in the parkin'? lot when it should've been a warnin'? and I had no clue what I was gettin' into so I blame it on the Cuervo oh, where did my manners go? and I don't even know his last name my momma would be so ashamed it started off, "Hey cutie, where are you from?" and then it turned into, "Oh no, what have I done?" and I don't even know his last name, here we go today, I woke up thinkin' 'bout Elvis somewhere in Vegas, I'm not sure how I got here or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere, I gotta go, I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road they say what happens here stays here, all of this'll disappear it's just 1 little problem I don't even know my last name my momma would be so ashamed it started off, "Hey cutie, where are you from?" and then it turned into, "Oh no, what have I done?" and I don't even know my last name what have I done? What have I done? What have I done? oh, what have I done? I don't even know my last name when it turned into, "Oh no, what have I done?" and I don't even know my last name It started off, "Hey cutie, where are you from?" and then it turned into, "Oh no, what have I done?" and I don't even know my last name, oh yeah Ends DJ Henry: "And now, right before we begin the cutting of the wedding cake, Rowlf will dedicate his karaoke song for the newly weds." Rowlf goes up to the karaoke machine and turns it on. [What A Wonderful World Playing On Karaoke Machine] Rowlf: I see trees of green, red roses too I see them bloom for me and you and I think to myself what a wonderful world Rowlf (continued): I see skies of blue and clouds of white the bright blessed the day, the dark sacred night and I think to myself what a wonderful world Rowlf: the colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky are also on the faces of people goin' by I see friends shakin' hands sayin' how do you do they're really sayin' "I love you" Rowlf (continued): I hear babies cry, I watch them grow they'll learn much more than I'll ever know and I think to myself what a wonderful world yes, I think to myself what a wonderful world. DJ Henry: "Very good, Rowlf, and now, we'll begin the cutting of the wedding cake." The wedding cake is now brought out with the Kermit and Miss Piggy cake decorations on it, and Miss Piggy carefully cuts the wedding cake, and Kermit eats 1 piece of it, and eventually, the entire wedding party guests have some of it for their dessert specials. Robin: "Wow, Uncle Kermit and Aunt Piggy really are having fun and excitement back there." Bean: "I know, Robin, and pretty soon, when we all get back home to the Muppet Family Boarding House, Kermit's bedroom will become his and Piggy's bedroom." Scooter: "Well, it looks like they're finally married to 1 another." Rowlf: "Now we're beginning to wonder what their honeymoon is gonna be like." Fade to another black screen.... Scene 3: Back home at the Muppet Family Boarding House Later that night, Kermit, along with his new wife, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo and everybody else are now asleep in their bedrooms, just as the entire neighborhood city town. End Production Credits Directed by James Bobin Produced by David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Music composed by Christophe Beck Cast Members Credits Amy Poehler as Mail Carrier Katherine Jim Parsons as the Tailor Shop Owner Bailee Madison as Melanie Jefferson Drew Barrymore as Bethany Jefferson Kevin Spacey as Larry Jefferson Lilla Crawford as the Newspaper Girl Ice Cube as Reverend Swanson Johnny Depp as Mr. Jones, the pipe organ player Emily Blunt as the Plant Shop Owner Fran Brill as the Jewelry Shop Owner Ben Stiller as Postman Jake Will Smith as D.J. Henry Voice Performers Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Foo-Foo, Rizzo, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Beaker, Bean, Lips, Flash, Ernie, Wembley Fraggle and the Newsman (voices) Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley, George and Marvin Suggs (voices) Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Bunsen, Zoot, Waldorf, Boober Fraggle and Baby # 1 (voices) Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, Bobo, 1 of the Elvises, Beautiful Day Monster, Croaker and Baby # 2 (voices) Matt Vogel as Constantine, Floyd, Count Von Count, Sherlock Hemlock, Biff, Frazzle, Rodeo Rosie, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin, Emmett, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, Emily, Louis Kazagger and Baby # 3 (voices) David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Mildred Huxtetter, Baby Bear, Mr. Johnson, Davy Monkey, Humphrey, Cookie Monster, Sully, Don Music, Dip the Cat, Sonny Friendly, Leo the Party Monster, Forgetful Jones, Placido Flamingo, Stuie Monster, Chicago, Furline Husky and the right half of the Two-Headed Monster (voices) Carroll Spinney as Big Bird, Oscar, Betty Lou and Granny Bird (voices) John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle and Hoots the Owl (voices) Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig and Ma Otter (voices) Karen Prell as Red Fraggle (voice) Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle (voice) Jennifer Barnhart as Zoe, Mama Bear and Gladys the Cow (voices) Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Curly Bear, Grandma-Ma Bear, Lulu, Skeeter and Prairie Dawn (voices) Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Monty and Snuffy (voices) Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby, Rosa and Goldilocks (voices) Carmen Osbahr as Rosita (voice) Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Baby # 4 (voices) Tyler Bunch as Herry Monster, Ricardo and the Announcer (voices) Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Clifford, Polly Lobster, Mulch and Benny Rabbit (voices) Peter Linz as Walter and Baby # 6 (voices) Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Van Neuter (voices) Joey Mazzarino as Papa Bear, Murray Monster, Cousin Bear, Goggles, Joey Monkey and the left half of the Two-Headed Monster (voices) John Kennedy as Blotch (voice) Category:Transcripts